


Une vraie reine

by malurette



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kings & Queens, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Si Merida avait des doutes, elle n'avait qu'à se demander, "que ferait Elinor-reine ?" et l'imiter.





	Une vraie reine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Célébrer la paix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452048) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

> **Titre : **Une vraie reine  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Brave (Rebelle)  
**Personnages : **Merida & Elinor  
**Genre : **gen-ish/chara study  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Pixar, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "_roleplay_" pour LadiesBingo>   
**Nombre de mots : **~700

Quoi que ses parents aient pu vouloir d'elle, surtout sa mère, être une reine n'est jamais venu naturellement à Merida. Oh, il y a bien eu des fois où elle a cru qu'elle pourrait peut-être être roi à la place mais ça n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait. Elle a déjà de la chance d'avoir pu repousser cette affaire de mariage de quelques années et avoir vraiment son mot à dire dans le choix du fiancé. Mais se passer entièrement de mari ? ç'aurait été pousser le bouchon trop loin. 

Enfin. Elle n'a jamais demandé.   
Elle a appris ses leçons avec cœur. Elle s'est bien comportée. Elle est devenue une bonne dirigeante. Mais chaque fois qu'elle dirige sa cour, elle joue un rôle. Elle se demande,   
Qu'est-ce qu'Elinor reine ferait ? Comment Elinor reine parlerait-elle ? et elle l'imitait.   
Pas, Qu'est-ce qu'Elinor reine dirait : Merida dit toujours ce qu'il lui semble juste... Il lui faut juste le ton parfait pour l'énoncer. L'attitude parfaite. Elle a copié sa posture, ses intonations, sur celles de sa mère. Mais ses mots, ses pensées ? Jamais.   
Merida est toujours elle-même. Elle est passionnée, indépendante, respectueuse de sa famille, de son clan. Elle était encore plus fougueuse autrefois mais s'est calmée un peu en gagnant en âge et en maturité. Mais pas beaucoup. 

Elle ne saura jamais non plus si se comporter ainsi en reine était naturel pour sa mère, ou si elle a dû apprendre, travailler dur et se perfectionner pour en arriver là. Peut-être qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas si différentes qu'elle a pu le croire autrefois quand elle était une jeune princesse trop gâtée. Quoiqu'elle reste incapable d'imaginer sa mère en princesse gâtée.   
Timide. Écrasée par la volonté de ses parents et par la tradition. Développant sa propre volonté de fer pour résister. Forcée de suivre le chemin décidé à l'avance, mais se débrouillant pour le faire à son propre rythme. 

Pour parfaire le rôle de reine qu'elle joue, Merida accepte désormais de soigner son apparence. Elle a pris conseil auprès d'Elinor au fil des ans, demandé son approbation : qu'est-ce qui serait convenable sans toutefois l'étouffer ?  
Elle choisit pour ses robes d'excellents tissus, résistants, de couleurs neutres, sombres, tout comme à l'époque de sa jeunesse plus libre où elle ne se souciait que de solidité et de praticité et pas le moins du monde de joliesse ou quoi que ce soit. Les choses ont changé et désormais elle fait ajouter des accents, le plus souvent de la couleur exacte de ses yeux, dessinant des motifs sur les bordures et affichant à la fois la sobriété de ses goûts et le prix qu'elle peut se permettre d'y investir. Bah. Quel gâchis, d'après elle, mais elle sait que la cour exige qu'on ait fière allure. Alors son apparence demandait l'admiration de tous sans être trop forcée non plus.   
Le plus grand compromis qu'elle fasse, est de discipliner la masse de ses cheveux. Un diadème dégage son visage ; les boucles ainsi tenues en place forment d'impressionnantes flammes autour et derrière sa tête. Elinor a appris à se détendre un peu, Merida accepte de se laisser dresser, mais sans trahir qui elle est toujours en dedans, et sans se cacher sous une guimpe !  
Elle ne s'enfermera jamais plus dans un corset, ne portera plus non plus de robe en satin léger. Elle n'est pas une princesse, une poupée pour faire joli assise sur son trône pendant que son mari gouvernera. Elle est la reine, elle gouverne elle-même ; elle a parfois à prendre des décisions difficiles et s'il le faut elle mènera le combat elle-même, chevauchant et se battant avec bravoure. Mais sa mère lui a bien appris les choses, le désir d'indépendance de sa jeunesse a laissé des traces, et elle essaiera toujours la diplomatie d'abord, discuter pour trouver un terrain d'entente et seulement si le problème persiste, le confronter avec force. 

Merida peut affirmer qu'elle est devenue plutôt bonne dans son rôle de reine. Fergus, Elinor, et, tout aussi important, elle-même, tout le clan peut être fier de ce qu'elle est devenue.


End file.
